


Restrictions Apply

by Late4f8



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: adventchallenge, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late4f8/pseuds/Late4f8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo attempts to define love for Goku. (humor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrictions Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for the LJ advent challenge 2011.

* * * * *

Goku jumped from one inn bed to the other. "Gojyo!"  
Gojyo cursed and lifted his beer and cigarette to avoid spills. "Hey! Stupid -"  
"You're a perv. What's love like?"  
"Ah, Goku?" Hakkai interrupted. "I don't think -"  
"Tch. I got it, Hakkai." Gojyo glanced from his friend to the warning rustle of Sanzo's newspaper.  
"Eh, love is like... hm." He looked at Goku. "For you, it'd be like food."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. And you're happy 'cause there's a buffet."  
"Cool!"  
"And you wait and think about how good it will be."  
Goku bounced and shook the bed again. "And?"  
Gojyo took a long drink. "And... you wait."  
"Huh?"  
"There's restrictions and shit. You'll wait, and you'll never get it."  
"What! Why not?"  
"Gojyo." Hakkai's voice held a strange warning note, which Gojyo ignored.  
"Because they don't give anything to stupid monkeys who bounce on people's beds!" Gojyo kicked the boy off the bed.  
"Hey! Stupid jerk-face!" Goku leaped up and they pummeled each other briefly before settling back down.  
"Fine then. What's it like to be loved?"  
Gojyo gave him a blank stare and then scoffed. "You're full of stupid questions. But if you want to know what happens when it's taken away..." He pointed across the room at Sanzo and Hakkai "Just look at Grumpy and Scary over there."  
"Gojyo!" Hakkai stood up.  
Sanzo's paper came down. "Do you want to die!"

* * * * *


End file.
